The Clueless Couple or are they
by jar-a-peddie
Summary: Eddie's the new kid that is a bit of a rebel. Patricia is the girl that stands on her own. They hate each other. Or do they?
1. Prolouge

_**Patricia **_

What's wrong with me? When he's around my hands get clammy. My heart pounds. I get butterflies. When he touches me my heart skips a beat, and my stomach drops.

Joy says I've got it bad. I guess she's right being the boy expert and all (though she's not doing to well in that department at the moment), but I told myself I'd never get like this over a guy. I mean, what's so special about him anyway? Sure his eyes are the perfect shade of blue, his body perfectly sculpted with muscles, his hair messily- but adorably- tasseled, his smile melts my….

Patricia stop! You can't do this to yourself! You know boys are annoying sleaze balls with rude and obnoxious manners. You'll just get yourself hurt.

But when I'm around him I can't help but smile. We have so much in common. I feel like he understands me. I've always been independent Patricia Williamson. Never needing a boy in her life. Always standing on her own two feet. But now I crave detention, when it's just us.

What's happening to me? Joy says it's a little thing called Love.

**_Eddie_**

This is so weird.

Isn't it? In America girls were just an item- something to show off. You say the right things and there, you have a perfect piece of arm candy. But her, she's different. I've never thought of a girl as beautiful. Hot or cute, yeah, but never beautiful. She is though.

I've tried to tell her how I feel, but its always a pause and then wait for it… an insult. I'm always a sleaze ball, to cocky, to annoying, my breathe stinks. My force-field's down, but hers isn't.

The thing is, I know how she feels. I was walking by the student lounge when I heard her say my name. She was telling her friend how much she liked me, how she thought I was cute. But she's never been like this over anyone, so it just comes out as an insult.

So how do I get her force-field down? Flirting doesn't work with her. She's not like any other girl I've ever met.


	2. Thoughts

_**Eddie**_

"Just a reminder, the homework is due tomorrow!" Mrs. Andrews exclaims as the bell rings. Finally, the days over! Having all classes with the-girl-you-like-and-knows-you-like-her-and-she-likes-you-too-but-won't-admit-it is hard work. I just wanted to go back to my room and blast out all of my continuously being rejected by Patricia thoughts.

But that's the one detail that keeps bugging me. I know for a fact that I heard Patricia tell Joy she likes me.

I thought about this all the way back to the house. Maybe I heard her wrong. But I've always had 20/20 hearing. Or maybe that's eyesight. Mara would know. Oh well, maybe I should just ask Joy. I mean, she did tell Patricia to tell me how she feels. About an hour later I was walking into their room.

_**Patricia**_

Crap! I haven't even started that homework! Oh well, I'll just copy Mara's when she's not looking. Now that I think of it, I haven't done any of this weeks homework. Let alone know what it's about or how to do it. All of my thoughts and attention have been on Eddie.

Especially since he heard (more like eavesdrop) me tell Joy I like him. I denied it, of course, but I don't think he believes me. I want to tell him but I just can't.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime, you know." the dark headed girl sitting on the bed across of mine said matter-of-factly, breaking my train of thought.

I crossed my arms and let out an aggravated puff. "Um, Joy, in case you don't remember, I'm new to all this. And I've tried, but I just cant get the words out." And I have tried, like I really have, it just wont come out. But of course Joy wouldn't understand. When it comes to boys, Joy lets them know exactly how she feels.

"Then why don't you just show him how you feel. That doesn't require talking."

I know my perky best friend was just trying to help, but she could get so annoying! Because I've tried that, too. And it doesn't work. "I've tried doing that! I just freeze up!" an exasperated sigh escaped my chest as I turned face down into my cross-bone pillow.

I heard footsteps outside. Their owner opened the door while placing a single knock at the same town. The back of a familiar, adorable, spikey-blonde head poked through the door. When it said "Hey, Joy, can I talk to you?" my heart leaped with jealousy.

But when she turned to me a shot her best I'm-going-to-play-Amber-for-you smile, my jealousy turned to horror. "Sure!" she replied cheerfully. I gave her a terrified look and mouthed no. She just giggled like she thought it was funny.


End file.
